


Barton特工，到我的办公室来一下

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题，你觉得会发生什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barton特工，到我的办公室来一下

“……所以这次任务的重点在于——Barton特工，你有在听吗？”

甚至被清楚地点到名字也没能让Clint把眼睛从桌子上抬起来，直到坐在他身旁的Natasha从桌子下面踢了他一脚，他才非常不愿意地抬起头。Clint随意扫了一眼，发现整间会议室里正在开会的德尔塔突击队全体成员都正襟危坐，而坐在椭圆形会议桌最顶头的Phil Coulson探员，他们突击小队的负责人，不知什么时候已经停下手中正在演示的幻灯片，目光锐利地看向他。在对上Clint的目光之后，Coulson平静地重复了一遍刚才的问题：

“Barton，你有在认真听吗？”

“长官？”Clint粗声粗气地回答，摆出他一贯应对Coulson的态度——装傻。这在德尔塔突击队的日常绝对不是什么稀罕事，Clint是跟着Coulson时间最长的特工，他们两个之间有种其他人任谁也比不上的默契，所以Clint一直认为自己在Coulson面前有特权。“有个坏人需要我们合伙干掉，我要爬到三十层的楼顶，在Nat将他带到对面大楼的窗口时给他一枪。”

Coulson眯起眼，那副表情让Clint突然觉得也许在整个小队面前挑战Coulson的权威不是明智的选择。“看来你很擅长一心二用嘛，Barton特工。”

“狙击手的本能而已，长官，用不着您夸奖我。”

Coulson的目光在Clint身上上下巡视了一番，然后他突然站起身整理好手边的任务资料。“开了一上午的会了，现在休息二十分钟，1045时继续。”

探员收回目光后Clint身上陡然一轻。他坐在椅子上伸了个大大的懒腰，当队内其他成员陆陆续续起身离开时将一条胳膊搭在身旁Natasha的椅背上，问她要不要去休息间喝杯咖啡。还没等红发特工回答他，坐在前面的Coulson突然高声说道：“Barton特工，到我的办公室来一下。”

Clint和Natasha交换了一个无奈的眼神，从椅子上弹起身跟在Coulson后面走出会议室。Coulson的办公室离这里并不远，只隔着一条走廊，Clint跟在探员身后几步远的地方，在一路与其他神盾探员擦肩而过时毫不客气地接受对方投给他的怜悯眼神。他知道自己刚才在会议室的表现不怎么样，Coulson生气也是应该的，他已经做好准备被对方罚抄一遍自己昨天上交的鬼画符报告，或者充当苦劳力把所有的报告全都整理一遍。

Coulson在回办公室的一路上都没有回头理会Clint，就好像他知道狙击手一定会乖乖跟在自己身后。等办公室厚重的木门被严密地合拢之后，Clint背着手站在办公桌前，仰着脖子看向坐在桌沿上抱起双臂的探员。对方有用他独有的眼光静静地巡视了Clint一番，然后安静地开口。

“Barton，你最近注意力一直很难集中。”

“恕我直言长官，如果我真的没法集中注意力，那么我也不用再干狙击手这行了。”Clint不满地辩解道。

“当然，你在出任务的时候还是很让人满意的，但除此之外你的表现非常糟糕。”Coulson几乎是掰着手指一条条指出，“你根本不用心写你的报告，在开会的时候一直都在走神，而且你在靶场待的时间越来越长了。究竟怎么了，Barton，你能告诉我吗？”

Clint在“还不都是因为你”以及“不关你的事”这两个回答之间犹豫了好久，但他最后只是耸耸肩。“我不知道，大概因为季节变化吧。”

“你又不真的是鸟类，还要掉毛。”Coulson的表情告诉Clint他完全不觉得这个回答好笑。年长的男人盯着Clint看了足有半分钟，最终叹了口气，绕到办公桌后面打开最上方一个上了锁的抽屉。“Clint，”他非常少见地用名字称呼特工，“你需要发泄渠道，靶场之外的，卧室以内的。”

“我真的不需要。”Clint心慢跳半拍的同时努力大声嗤之以鼻。“我的性生活好得很。”

“你要知道神盾对你的性生活是有记录的吧？”Coulson语气平淡仿佛他在谈论自己的干洗账单，“据医疗部上周给我的报告来看，你已经有三年以上没有固定性伴侣，将近半年没有一夜情对象——”

“停停，停。”Clint高举双手表示投降。“我不需要你再重复这些。但Coulson，你也是个男人，你知道就算没有一夜情对象我也有的是办法发泄好吗。我左手除了会射箭之外还懂不少别的花样。”

Clint在一瞬间感觉Coulson的耳根浮现出一层红晕，但闪电般消失得无影无踪。他投给Clint一个无奈的眼神。“但这远远不够。”

“莫非为了解决这个神盾还能帮我安排床伴？”Clint不屑一顾地回答道，“还有，千万别逼我谈恋爱或者约人出去之类的，我现在没这个心情。”

“不。”Coulson摇摇头。“神盾不管这个，但作为你的负责人和顶头上司，这是我的责任。”

“你——”Clint双目圆睁，疑问被Coulson举起的一根手指憋在喉咙里。他先指向Clint，然后又指向自己难得干干净净没有半分文件的办公桌边缘，不容置疑地命令道：“解开你的裤子，然后趴在那里，手不许乱动。”

Clint第一个反应是Coulson被有洗脑能力的变种人控制了，第二个反应是自己正在没边妄想，但Coulson用的是他最有威严的探员声音，于是Clint的身体在他大脑反应过来之前已经乖乖走到办公桌旁边，双手干净利落地解开制服裤上的多功能腰带，任凭裤子滑落到脚腕，然后将小臂和手肘倚在桌沿上。Coulson的办公桌高度只到他的胯部位置，所以他现在正以一种非常尴尬的姿势趴在这里，屁股朝天。

然后他趴在那里，眼睁睁看着Coulson从抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂以及一个椭圆形的小东西，外面还连着一根引线。在看到这两样东西的时候Clint的脸颊瞬间被期待和不安烧得通红，赶紧低下头把脸藏在臂弯里。Coulson似乎也有点不好意思，他除了一声很轻的“很好”之外什么都没说，从办公桌旁走到Clint身后，微凉的手指搭上Clint黑色平角内裤与腰上皮肤的间歇，手指一勾将Clint下半身最后一块布料扯到他的膝盖下面。

哦天哪。Clint感觉自己的后穴在陡然接触办公室里微冷的空气时不自觉地收缩了一下，他在心里祈祷Coulson没有注意到。

“放松，Clint。”Coulson的声音平静如水，指尖落上他裸露的臀部皮肤，然后Clint听到润滑剂的瓶盖被砰地一声打开。大约过了十几秒钟后一根冰冷黏腻的手指试探性地来到他的后穴，轻柔地触碰着那里的皮肤，小心翼翼地揉着外面一圈因低温和紧张而紧绷的肌肉。Coulson一定将润滑剂的瓶子放在了自己的口袋里，因为很快另一只手探进Clint上半身制服，在他的小腹肌肉上一遍遍画着圈，然后溜到他的腰上，上下抚摸起来。当Coulson的指尖轻轻探入Clint的后穴时，他真的忍不住猛地收紧后面，将Coulson的手指紧紧夹在里面。

“抱、抱歉。”他有些羞愧地嘟囔了一声。Coulson用一声轻笑回答他，等Clint再次放松后又送进一个指节。因为已经有太久没找过床伴，Clint又总找不到时间自己做这个，后穴的感觉熟悉带着点陌生。但的确——这是Coulson的手指，这是Clint曾经无数次自己操自己后面时脑海中出现的手指——仅凭这一点认知就能让Clint整个人低声喘息起来。

“放松，Clint。我不会硬来的。”Coulson在他身后低声说道，同时将整根食指都塞进他的屁股，在里面小心地活动着。过了一会他把食指抽出来，无视Clint的呜咽抗议，等再次送进来时已经变成了两根手指。Coulson的食指和中指在Clint的后穴呈剪刀状开合，为他做着扩张，而Clint忍不住将自己的屁股一次次送到这两根珍贵的手指上。他迫切希望Coulson能赶快碰一碰自己屁股里的兴奋点，老天他真的忍不住了。Coulson甚至还没怎么样对他Clint的小弟弟就已经翘得老高，前端抵在Coulson的实木办公桌上，一定留下了几个湿漉漉的印子。趁Coulson还在为他的后面扩张，Clint将一条胳膊从桌沿撤下来，向自己的下半身够去。

“Clint。”屁股里面手指的动作立刻停止了，Clint焦急难耐地向后挺身，但Coulson顺势抽走了自己的手指，留下Clint空荡荡的后穴乞求更多关照。“我说过了，手不要乱动。”等Clint嗓子里冒出恳求的呻吟呻吟之后探员放软声音，空闲的那只手轻抚他的后腰皮肤。“让我来照顾你，Clint，你只需要趴好听我的话。”

只要能让Coulson的手指重新回来，Clint无论做什么都愿意。于是他胡乱地点着头，把手臂重新放了回去。探员满意地哼了一声，又一次打开润滑剂瓶子的盖子，等他再次来到Clint的后穴时，这次换成了三只手指，进出的频率也比原来快了不少。Clint趴在那里，身体随着Coulson手指的动作一次次向后摇摆，让那三根手指向更深处挺近。当Coulson的指端无意中蹭到他的前列腺时，Clint眼冒金星，差点没当场射出来，整个人猛地颤抖了一下。

“在这里？”探员的手指立刻翻了过来，用指腹轻轻按着那里，这让Clint像是忍受痛苦一样泻出一长串的呻吟。他大口喘着气，感觉Coulson的手指一次又一次按向那里，浑身上下的血液都飞速涌到他的下半身。操，如果再这么下去Coulson很快就会发现自己用手指就能操射Clint。

而偏偏在这个时候Coulson突然撤出三根手指，留下Clint徘徊在高潮的边缘，双眼因为快感突然退散而发白。

“长、长官？”他艰难地保持这个姿势的同时扭过身，希望能看到对方在做什么，但Coulson只是将一只手放在他的肩胛骨中间，阻止他回身看。

“现在已经1040时了。”

“所以？”

“离会议继续还有五分钟时间。”Coulson这样解释着好像Clint的大脑还能理解他在说什么一样。Clint趴在那里，完全不明白也看不到Coulson在干什么，下半身因为迟迟不到的高潮而疼痛，直到他听见润滑剂的盖子又一次被打开，片刻后Coulson的手指推着一个冰冷光滑的东西进了Clint的后穴。

哦……哦。原来是这样。Clint努力放松后面的肌肉，让Coulson将跳蛋顺利推到自己前列腺附近位置。当Coulson走到办公桌旁，掏出抽屉里的遥控器并按下开关时，Clint只来得及闷哼一声就射在了Coulson的桌板上。他双膝发软，因为高潮而敏感的后穴剧烈收缩，让跳蛋原本已经很剧烈的震动紧紧贴在兴奋点上，将高潮的快感生生延长了好几倍，让他几乎一头栽在Coulson的办公桌上。

当他再次恢复意识时，他发现自己正仰面靠在Coulson的沙发上，裤子已经被穿好，除了脸色潮红头发蓬乱之外和刚才没有两样，而Coulson正在用纸巾擦手。Clint下意识收缩后穴，发现跳蛋仍然在里面，但已经不再震动了。

“长官？”他的声音还有点喘。Coulson抬眼看向他，目光很柔和。

“我暂时只想让你好好开会，Clint。”Coulson示意他站起身，Clint感觉自己的膝盖已经变成两块棉花糖。“我知道这离真正的纾解还有段距离。”

“是的，长官。”Clint跟在他身后走出办公室。这绝对不是Clint需要的发泄。他需要Coulson用尽全力操自己，直到把自己操晕过去。

“顺便，特工，我还要提醒你一点。”Coulson的声音从身前传来，Clint不禁猜想听到他们这番交谈的人有几个能明白他们真正在说什么。“如果我一会发现你仍然在会议上走神，那么我会让你在所有的小队成员面前出丑——具体什么方式我想你明白。”

“长官。”Clint感觉他的话正从口中急速冲出，挡都挡不住。“您能不能——我只想要最低档，现在就想要。”

Coulson停在半路，回过身，挑起一根眉毛。

“就当是集中注意力的训练，长官，我保证我不会分神。”Clint急匆匆地承诺到。

“如你所愿。Coulson盯着他看了片刻，右手伸进西装口袋里，Clint后穴里那个小小的跳蛋立刻工作起来，一波波快感立刻涌上他的大脑。这还在他的不应期，他还要过段时间才能硬起来，但他的后穴仍然因为刚才而敏感酸软，跳蛋在里面震动的感觉真的是棒极了。

更何况，遥控器握在Coulson的手里，只要他想——Clint舔舔嘴唇，咽下自己的期待。

当他们回到会议室时所有人都已就坐，大家都对Clint露出一副同情的表情，只有Natasha用力吸了吸鼻子，鄙视地看了他们一眼。Clint朝她咧嘴一笑，坐在她的身旁，而Coulson回到他在最前面的座位继续刚才的会议。会议到了现在其实只剩下总结部分，不超过半小时就能结束。Clint一边挺直腰板装出认真听的样子，一边努力咽下一声声冲到嘴边的呻吟。在坐下之后跳蛋在后穴里的感觉更清晰了，让他的双眼因为不断堆积的快感而蒙上一层水雾。没过几分钟他已经在座位上小幅度地扭动起来，希望能让因姿势改变而稍微有点下滑的跳蛋重新回到刚才的位置。

而就在这时Coulson又一次停下来，看向Clint，不过这次他的眼睛里带着只有他们两个了然的笑意。

“Barton特工，你为什么仍然不好好听？”Clint看着他的右手消失在西装口袋里，觉得自己眼睛都要烧红了。“是还想再让我批评你一次吗？”

“是的长官。”Clint毫无羞愧感地大声回答道，在感觉到跳蛋的频率骤然增快时用尽全力才吞下呻吟声。身旁的Natasha像是突然听到什么一样微微一抖，手指掐上Clint的腰。

“你俩玩得很开心嘛。”当Coulson继续总结时红发特工凑到Clint耳边低声说道，声音危险而致命，但Clint只是笑了笑，咬住嘴唇控制自己不要喘气太粗。随着跳蛋震动加快，他藏在制服裤下面的阴茎又一次迅速抬起头来，顶着裆部硬邦邦的布料。如果现在有人低头捡东西，他肯定一眼就能看出Clint下半身的异常。

于是就这样，Clint梗着脖子一声都没吭，直到Coulson宣布会议结束。当大家稀稀落落地站起身准备去吃午饭时，Clint看到Coulson又一次将手伸进口袋里，跳蛋立刻比刚才又高了一档，发出无论Clint如何加紧后穴也阻挡不住的轰鸣声。他听到还没从会议室离开的一个人纳闷地问了句“谁把手机带进来了”，如果不是一张嘴就绝对会叫出来Clint肯定会大笑出声。Natasha送给他一对白眼，又朝Coulson无语地摇了摇头，然后把留在会议室里的所有人都赶了出去，从外面重重关上门，Clint甚至听到她输了一段密码。当大门合死的瞬间Clint不管不顾地叫了出来，呻吟带着粗重的喘息在整个会议室里回荡。他看向仍然坐在原位不动的Coulson，仰头倒在椅背上露出被汗水打湿的脖子。

终于，过了半分钟之后探员终于站了起来，Clint的视力虽然被快感干扰，但他还是很清楚地看到Coulson的裤子拉链处也鼓起了一块，于是他抓住这个机会，笑着问他：“怎么样，长官，您想怎么上我？是和刚才一样的姿势，还是我跪在地板上撅起屁股？或者说会议桌也不错，毕竟我每次开会都在想象着你在所有人的面前把我扔上桌子，狠狠操我。”

Coulson什么都没回答只是大步走过来，在推开几把椅子之后拽着Clint的胳膊将他推倒在会议桌光滑的表面上——看来是这种，Clint舔着嘴唇笑起来，在Coulson脱去他的裤子和内裤之后自觉将腿架在探员的肩头。他的下半身在Coulson面前完全敞开，一览无余，从重新立起来的发红阴茎再到因跳蛋震动而合不拢的后穴都看得清清楚楚。Clint在手肘上支起上半身，挑眉看向一只手紧箍住他的小腿，另一只手干脆地解着自己裤子的Coulson。

“狠狠操我，长官。”他这样请求道。

“很乐意为你服务，特工。”Coulson干巴巴地回答道，非常熟练地用牙齿撕开安全套包装，然后一只手套在自己探出衬衣衣摆的勃起上。他没有再为Clint润滑扩张——因为根本没这个必要，Clint的后穴还因为刚才的润滑以及跳蛋而又湿又松——拽着跳蛋的引线把小装置抽出来之后仍在一旁的桌子上，抵在Clint的穴口蹭了几下就一次直插到底。Coulson这一下用力如此之猛，以至于Clint觉得自己的直肠都要被顶穿了。他用手紧紧扣住会议桌的边缘，控制住身体不要因为Coulson的撞击而滑出去。考虑周到的探员也很显然意识到这点，他伸出一只手揽着Clint的肩膀，另一只手直接握上特工一直被忽视的阴茎，随着他抽插的频率撸动起来。

Coulson完全没有刚才在办公室里那么温柔细致，现在的动作粗鲁了不少，但正合Clint的意。他曾无数次幻想过Coulson会怎么对待自己，什么样的体位，怎样的扩张动作，会不会有尴尬的接吻之类的，但任何一种幻想都绝对比不上现实的火辣。随着他一次比一次剧烈的撞击，Coulson原本向后梳起来的整洁头发有几绺搭在额头，让他看起来比平日那个古板的探员性感了不知道多少倍，而Clint则在他身下肆无忌惮地喘息呻吟，绝不吝啬用他天生的这副好嗓子，应和着探员越来越粗重的喘息。

这是他们两个第一次做爱，但也许因为前期准备妥当，所以意外合拍。在Coulson前后双重夹击之下Clint很快又一次即将登顶。他努力抬起头，睁着迷蒙的眼睛看向Coulson，乞求着自己也不明白的某种东西。探员向他投来一个安心的眼神，原本按着他肩膀的手滑到他的后颈，将原本半躺在会议桌上的Clint揽了起来。一个潮湿火热的吻落在Clint的嘴唇上，Coulson的舌头就像抽插他后穴一样在Clint嘴里驰骋，带着Clint的舌头和自己进行快速而狂野的纠缠。他们的牙齿不停地撞在一起，嘴唇也因为力道太大而发麻，但Clint就像溺水之人渴求空气一样回吻Coulson。不够，还不够，就差那么一点——

然后Coulson狠狠撞在他的前列腺上，右手使劲撸了几把Clint的阴茎，同时吮住他的舌头。三重快感的攻势如此强劲，以至于Clint在射出来的时候甚至感觉到了疼。这大概是他这辈子最猛烈的射精，他猛喘了一口，在办公桌上弓起身，将一股黏腻的种子全部射在了Coulson的衬衣上。而Coulson向后撤回身又坚持了将近十次，在射出来之后将Clint压倒在办公桌上，两个人叠在一起大声喘着气。

过了好久Clint才缓过神来，发现Coulson的脑袋砸在自己胸口，而如果他不是在马戏团长大学过杂技，那么他现在摆出的这个姿势一定会让他大腿拉到筋。他忍不住将手指放在Coulson被汗打湿的后颈，搔弄着那里的发茬。Coulson哼了一声支起身体，小心翼翼地退出Clint，褪下安全套后打了个结扔在跳蛋的旁边。接下来的几分钟安静而尴尬，他们忙着整理衣物，整理仪表，销毁证据。Clint不知道这是不是自己这辈子仅有的一次性幻想成为现实，想和Coulson开口讨要跳蛋却不太好意思。Coulson则从口袋里掏出纸巾和一个小密封袋，在勉强擦干净衬衣以及跳蛋后后将湿漉漉的纸巾和安全套全都扔进密封袋里。

然后他转过头看向Clint。

“感觉还好？”

“棒极了。”Clint心服口服。

“那就好。下次开会的时候别再扭来扭去影响其他人注意力，或者自己愣神不认真听出任务再吃亏了。”Coulson朝他微微一笑。

“话说……长官。”Clint犹豫地开口，感觉如果自己不抓住这个稍逊即逝的机会，那他可能再也见不到Coulson这样对着他笑。探员点头示意他继续，所以他也不再纠结，而是直接开口：“我真的很喜欢你，而且已经喜欢了有一段时间了，喜欢到足以我宁可和自己的左手过也不像出去乱搞。然后你今天又为我做了这个，我真的开心死了。所以我想——我们能不能以后再来几次？我没有太多的要求，如果你只想和我保持单纯炮友的关系也完全无所谓。”

Coulson眨了眨眼，像是对Clint提出这个要求感到很吃惊。“我有说过想和你做炮友吗。”

“没有。”Clint的心沉了下去。“好吧我知道了——”

“别瞎想。”比起刚才那个做爱时也一本正经的探员，Coulson现在的耳根有点红，他走过来试探着将手放在Clint的肩膀上，朝他微微笑着。“我也很喜欢你，Clint。我不想和你只做炮友，如果你愿意的话，我想约你出去。”

“真的？”Clint双眼放光，握住Coulson——Phil的手腕。

“真的。”Phil向前俯身，又一次吻上Clint的唇。


End file.
